


I'll Try Explaining Just What I Miss

by kilioio



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, M/M, No tags u either trust me and click or u r a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilioio/pseuds/kilioio
Summary: On days like these, everything is alright. Everything is ok.





	I'll Try Explaining Just What I Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wynter I guess???](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wynter+I+guess%3F%3F%3F).



> Comment my dudes I live on comments pl e as e

On days like these, where the sun is shining and the flowers are blossoming or the gentle sheets of snow are glistening beautifully all around the appartment, Jason would arrive at his father's with the small pack he brings.

On days like these, Jason would challenge his father or Whizzer to a game of chess- the chosen would have to accept and face their inevitable defeat.

On days like these, dinner would be served, delicious and pretty on the white plates from the kitchen. 

On nights like these, ice cream would be eaten from bowls as the three boys would huddle around the TV and watch whatever baseball game there was on.

On nights like these, when everyone is ready for sleep and all washed up, Jason would play-fight with Whizzer, running around and getting tired out from the seemingly endless, disastrous attacks committed by the infamous Tickle Monster.

On nights like these, Jason would climb into his fathers' bed, squeezing between the two men and cuddling warmly in the darkness, drifting off into a deep sleep surrounded by two of the most important people in his life. 

But those days and nights didn't happen anymore. Not even a year later from Marvin's death, following his lover's, the bright sun seemed almost insulting to Jason.

Every little reminder would bring him back to a time with his 'strange' family, and the two men who were lost to memories of giggles and laughs. 

It was hard not to miss them, to miss these hard-to-describe men. But they were gone, and those days and nights had left with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm used to writing long ass fanfics not these sad ass ones


End file.
